


Ain't Saint

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Virgil has wings and there's an offhanded "fight", but it's a soft story in the end





	Ain't Saint

Virgil glare at Roman, scoffing at the spiffier side. “You do understand what this means, right,” he whispers, his voice painfully dull. The other doesn't give a reply, eyes flitting away. Roman sits painfully silent. The wings coax his own body closer, closing in on themselves before reeling, elegant teachers disappearing behind the black and purple fabric in a matter of seconds. 

 

“Virge, I…” 

 

The other shakes his head with a harsh glare. “You don't have the right to call me that. Not while we're doing  _ this!” _ His wings open, the left side of him swinging up, just narrowly avoiding hitting things from his perch on the back of the couch. 

 

Their fight had been flowing for only minutes in the cold room, a window left open, willing the drop in temperature to seep in. It was clear just how fired up the darker side was. Tears glistened in his eyes, though whether they had been sparked from anger, sadness, or literally  _ anything else _ was unknown. There was also the possibility that it was his nerves welling up in him. As the other Sides had found, Virgil dreaded most confrontation. He was far worse than Patton, breaking into sobs if a voice was even raised in his general direction. 

 

_ “Virgil, _ then,” Roman corrects himself, inhaling shakily. It was an entirely debatable topic if that was spurred on because of the cold or his nerves. “Please, may we at least  _ talk _ it out? This isn't something we can just ignore. As Garnet always say, We are  _ their conversation!” _ He gestures to the other sides, who sat awkwardly silent through the exchange. 

 

The wings manage to puff up. The Sides were all beginning to wonder if it was because of the cold or if it were because of his raised blood pressure, fight or flight signaled. They puff up, raising, more likely a natural self-defense mechanism than anything. “I'm not ignoring it,” he bellows with two accusing pairs of hands and wings aiding him, “you are!” 

 

“Virgil, Roman,  _ please,”  _ Patton insists, fatherly tone beginning to raise as well as his worried one, “can't we just talk it out?” 

 

Thomas shakes his head. “Nope, nope, sorry, Dad, but you need to hush. We need to let these two rash it out. It's just a lover's quarrel.” 

 

“How dare you?!” Logan's sudden butt in causes Virgil to flinch, a tear leaking down his cheek that he quickly wipes. No one comments on it, more so focused on Logan's annoyance. His hands slam down on the table, successfully shaking it. It rocks under his weight. The rain pitter-patter gets sharper, sounding more like hail than rain. The cold seeps further into the living room, a place that none of them had mentioned was actually far too small for Virgil's wings. The annoyed Side rings out, “Preposterous!” 

 

“He's the one that bought my casino!” Virgil's yell echoes through the room, followed by the sound of the board flipping from a wing. Thomas sighs in the Sides’ general direction. 

 

Deceit, however, smirks as he twirls his game piece in his hand, flitting it from finger to finger. “Care for another round?” 

 

“No,” the other Sides all yell in unison, though Thomas shrugs with a  _ maybe _ look on his face. He usually enjoys the Sides’ offended fights anyway. 

 

“My own  _ boyfriend, ” _ Virgil whines, throwing an arm to his forehead, wing doing the same as he leans back, one hand balled in couch cushion so he doesn't fall backward. Damn him and his dramatic-esque afterthought. 

 

“I  _ get it,” _ Roman yells in return with a half-hearted glare, though there was no true meaning behind it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jsjsjsja this was fun to write. Just a tiny one-shot N stuff. This is actually the first time I've written anything for the Sander's Sides stuff and I kinda like it, I think. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come and chat with me
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman 
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
